


In Another Life, I Had This Too

by Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie/pseuds/Lucas_Alex_Loves_Katie
Summary: After Laurel dies, Sara goes to Earth 38 and finds Kara and Alex. They remind her of Laurel. Of another life when her biggest worry was what to wear, and the fact Ollie was with Laurel not her.They give her the peace she needs so desperately.





	In Another Life, I Had This Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote when I was bored. I hope you like it.

Sara looked lost. The way only someone who has no idea who they are or who they have in their corner can look. The way a Canary looks without its sister.  
Kara had never seen that look, but she had once worn it, so she instinctively pulls Sara into a hug which only rang more alarms when she realises how much Sara is shaking and how close she is to breaking.  
But it was Alex who felt her heart tear in two. Because Alex remembered seeing that look on Kara's face and suddenly Sara just felt like her little sister, not a reformed assassin, so she leads both of them into Kara's apartment and over to the couch.

"Sara? What's wrong?" Alex says softly, rubbing the other woman's trembling shoulder as Kara held her and wrapped a blanket around the three of them.  
The assassin took a deep, shuddering breath and opens her mouth to speak, but before she can the dam breaks and all that comes out is a strangled sob accompanied by Sara curling up into Kara's side and clutching her shirt like it was a lifeline. To Sara, it was.

The two sisters share a look and Alex crouches in front of the others while Kara holds Sara, both murmuring reassurances and whispers of friendship and support to the clearly broken woman. Finally, after what felt to them like hours, Sara's sobs begin to calm and she sits up a little, but never lets go of Kara's shirt or Alex's hand, which her hand had found at some point. "I-its Laurel" she chokes out, her cheeks still stained with tears and her breathe still smelling of the alcohol she had tried to drown the pain in but had only heightened the stabbing loss if her sister, her better half. "she- she's dead. Killed b-by Damien D-Dahrk"  
The others drag in a breath and Kara pulls Sara closer. "Shhh" she murmurs to the shaking woman. "she's with Rao now, she's safe. And you have us, always"  
Alex simply squeezes Sara's hand, reassurance and protectiveness seeming to emanate from her and warm Sara the exact way Laurel's presence would.  
"I-im sorry" Sara murmurs. "I should've called. Asked if coming was okay. Stayed on the Waverider so you guys didn't have to do this. It's just....." She pauses, hesitant "you guys..... What you have together, it reminds me of another life. Before the League, before Lian Yu. Before I got on the Gambit with Ollie. It reminds me of when I was just a kid with an amazing older sister who I never really appreciated as much as I should have until I couldn't anymore. It reminds me of what I had and who I was"  
Kara smiles softly and Alex murmurs "You still have that Sara. You still have those memories of Laurel and we can all keep her memories alive. And you have us, because the Danvers family is really good at adopting strays who need a home and a family. So you stay here as long as you want, just don't let Kara eat all of your food."  
"Hey!" Kara exclaims, gently shoving Alex and glowering.  
Sara laughs for the first time in weeks, and suddenly she feels so safe, so secure. She feels like the girl who knew herself and her place. And for now, that was enough.

 

Weeks later, Sara was still staying with Kara and she was closer to the sisters than she had been with anyone, except Laurel. They were like her sisters now. So when Kara casually referred to the trio as siblings, Sara smiled and just adopted the habit too.

Six months later, Sara no longer had any trace of that lost look in her eye. Her eyes told a different story now, and she was as much part of the Supergirl team as she was the Legends. She split her time between her sisters and her team, and even though she still missed Laurel every day and thought about her constantly, the pain didn't feel as crushing anymore.

She was still Sara Lance. The White Canary. And her sister would be forever remembered and loved.

And while Laurel had always been Sara's better half, the Black Canary to her White Canary (which was ironic given how Sara brought death with her), Sara would continue on in honour of those lost and to protect those still here.

 

Six years later, Sara and Ava were married. Together, they visited Kara and Alex, and the four of them visited a small memorial that nobody but them could find. There lay three thing; a black mask, a small black Canary with its wings outstretched as it appeared to fly out to sea, and a stone with an engraving:

Here, on this place nobody knows,  
Lies a hero we all loved.  
Here in this place, rests a Canary that flew away  
To a place where she waits,  
Until we join her there to stay.  
Here lies the woman that lost and loved  
That suffered and survived  
And held the world together  
When nature itself cried  
Here, in this place, that nobody knows  
Lies Dinah Laurel Lance  
Rao bless her soul

May she live on in memory  
And may she be remembered  
For the life she lived  
And the people she saved


End file.
